Ensignes, Starships and engine troubles
by uss-apple-pies
Summary: just as the title says


**This was written by me _and_ my sister. :)**

The steady 'click clack' of heels echoed throughout the halls of the Starship Enterprise. The owner of said heels was a girl about 18 years of age with long brown hair and dark brown eyes, creating the illusion of abnormally large pupils. Her black legging clung tightly to her legs and a short red skirt swished around her thighs, separated from her shirt only by a thin black belt. The Starfleet insignia gleamed proudly under the fluorescent lights. She stopped in-front of a knob-less door and punched a code into the keypad. The doors slid open smoothly and she stepped into the sickbay smoothly. "Doctor McCoy?"

McCoy lifted his bloodied hands from a patient when he heard his name, "Andrew, open the door," he said, returning to the poor being on the table.

"The door IS open, Sir," A 19 year old boy slightly peeked between the curtains awaiting his next order.

McCoy turned and put his left hand on his hip using the opposite for emphasis., "Then ANSWER it."

"WHAT UP?" Andrew was now mostly inside the make-shift room with his torso sticking out far enough so his call could be heard.

McCoy slapped his right hand against his face then returned to his patient.

"Your hands are bloody, Sir."

"I KNOW, Andrew."

"Rough day?" The girl raised an eyebrow and the door shut behind her.

"Oh, Zarwik," he sighed and looked to the ceiling, "Finally someone who's sane," he turned, "I'm almost done here, just got to sew 'im back up and, huh, there." He wiped the sweat off his forehead with his palm and walked to the other-side of the table looking at Andrew, "Get me some more swabs, I forgot to refill."

"Sure," Andrew left, knowing full well that he'd just filled the container a few minuets earlier. They seemed to be 'running out' a lot lately.

"What d'ya need?" McCoy started wiping blood from the patient's stomach.

"I'm just here to pick up my medicine," she opened a cabinet and pulled out a white towel to hand to him.

"Thanks," he leaned down for a moment then straightened again, "For me or the patient?"

"The patient can wait for just a second," she smiled gently.

He half smiled back and turned to the sink, "Whoa!" He nearly jumped when he saw his bloodied face in the mirror, then regained himself and muttered, "I look good even when covered in filth." He began to wipe his face when he dropped the towel, "Crap," McCoy looked down at the towel with two red hand-prints on it and began to remove his gloves.

"You seem very distracted today," she frowned, "something wrong?"

McCoy sighed, "Ensigns," he looked up at her, "can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em."

She chuckled, "Sir we all started as Ensigns..."

He smirked and picked up the towel, "I didn't," He began washing his hands, "sort of... I was on this ship for four hours 'til..."

"I know, I know, the head medical died and you were appointed NEW head medical." She shook her head, "You tell that story to everyone, ."

He smiled and returned to washing.

"Hey, Doc, when are you going to tell me how you go though a week's worth of swabs in less than 15 minuets?"

"You understand when medical science fails me and YOU become head of medical and have to deal with new recruits like yourself."

Andrew chuckled and started to swab around the stitches on the patient's stomach.

"If it's easier on the two of you, I can come back later..." Zarwik looked between the two.

"No-no-no," McCoy wiped his hands on on a clean part of the towel, (his face still bloody), "Come with me." He waited until he was out of hearing distance to speak, "Andrew's been here since last week, he's good like his sister was, but..." he sighed and looked back at the curtains, "he still has a long way to go." McCoy opened a cabinet after pushing a few buttons and started looking though it, "Which ones?"

"These," she reached past him and pulled out a box.

"Good thing you can keep track of all these medications," He shut the cabnet and held down a button 'till the light turned red, "Where ya heading next?

"My room, I'm off today, need me to do something?"

"Actually, yes, would you help Andrew find the bridge? I need him to take..." He fumbled around the shelves 'til he found a box of pain reliever, "this to the captain." He chuckled to himself, "He'll get the message."

"Can do," she took it from him gently and walked to the door, "C'mon, Andy."

**That's what we have typed up. What do you think?**


End file.
